Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers: Secrets and lies
by Basetknight
Summary: It s been a year and a half since Chip and Dale form the Rescue Rangers and the team had grown from 5 to 7 members but five of  these team members hold secrets that could bring the team close together or devastate them


**Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers Secrets and lies**

**Chapter 1: Confessions of the heart**

**In Manhattan new york exist the world famous central park and within the park resides Ranger H.Q. and Home of the rescue is night outside and two lone figures is standing outside of ranger hq landing strip for the ranger plane and ranger jet. One of the figures is a male chipmunk wearing a flight bomber jacket and a Indiana Jones style fedora and went by the name other figure standing next to him was also a male chipmunk wearing a Hawaiian style t-shirt with a tuft of hair growing from between his ears and went by the name Dale.**

**You know chip you and me been best friends since childhood and we can tell each other any thing right? asked we can but why ask dale is there some thing wrong? Ponder Chip with concern for his I`m fine chip is just that we`ve fighting over gadget since we first met her in that abandon air field. a year and half ago and Form the rescue rangers. and I think we put a end to this right here and now chip. **

**Spoke Dale with a serious look on his face.I agree with you 100% dale just to be clear you do know what that mean don`t you? asked Chip with a serious tone in his voice.I sure do reply Dale with a smile on his then I wish good life to you and foxglove and to me and gadget Laughed chip with dale join him laughing.**

**I`m not complaining or any thing,but what made yo decide to chase after foxglove? asked Chip while calming down. Well I know foxy just join our team 3 month`s ago and over those month`s I got to know her a little at a time and decide I would like to start dating here if she say Dale**

**Well , You know dale I would`t mind spending some alone time and take her out on a date as well.I know why don`t we both ask them out tomorrow. Suggested that`s a good idea chip agreed they heads inside to wards bed. **

**As the to friends head to bed it turns out they was the only one talking that night . For the rangers fame female mouse inventor gadget hackwrench was in her room wearing a pink nightgown with trim white laces and rollers curl up in her hair was talking her roommate foxglove. foxglove was a brown bat with a bang and hair growing down to hear neck which she kept in a bob and wearing red night shirt**

**Gadget I know we only known each other a few months I`ll understand if you say no but may I ask you a personal question?asked Foxglove in a soft voice**

**Golly as long as it`s not to personal I don`t see why not. Answer gadget.**

**Are you and dale secretly dating belted out no me and dale are really good friends and besides I rather date Gadget .**

**Oh good It just that you and dale spends a lot of time together . and also you two been sneaking out of hq out when I go off haunting and while every one else asleep. and Foxglove! despite what it might look like I promise there's nothing going on between me and dale Interrupted gadget**

**Alright gadget I believe you good night yawn foxglove Goodnight said Gadget closing her eyes .**

**As the slept they was unaware danger was heading there is mid morning and 3 rangers our working out in the ranger ranger is a green house fly wearing a white t-shirt and red shorts whom went by the name second ranger was a large Australian mouse with red hair and a red mustache wearing a yellow t-shrit and blue shorts whom went by the name Monterey jack and monty to his third ranger is a young teenage female squirrel with a red bang and braid pony tail and wearing a pink sleeveless tank-top short set whom name was Tammy.**

**Zipper was working out on a special made bench press for him lifting a barbell which consists of a tooth pick with a super ball on each end.**

**Ahhhh! why do I heft to stay her and train instead of going on patrol with chip and fox glove or gadget with her experiments like dale? wane Tammy. Because unlike you foxglove knows how to fight, as for gadget experiments be thankful your no where near them. said Monterey Jack tossing a punch at Tammy.**

**How about this then if I knock you down you`ll take me on patrol with Monterey Jack tomorrow suggested Tammy Alrighty luv your on. said Monterey Jack leaning in towards Tammy with a foward had use her left leg to block his punch and then use her other leg to knee kick him in the stomach when Monterey Jack caught her leg.**

**You got to do better then this to knock me Tammy Jack . Don`t worry I will monty. Reply Tammy as she lept backwards kicking Monterey Jack in the head with her free leg causing Monterey Jack to let go of her other leg. **

**Before Monterey Jack could recover Tammy toss a right hook in to his stomach causing Monterey Jack to double over in still hunch over in pain Tammy had lean backwards using her long bushy tail for leverage she double kick Monterey Jack towards the had with both her feet causing Monterey Jack to collapse on the floor.**

**Tolaroo what just happen it feel been smack around by two joey`s playing ball and I`m the Monterey Jack throbbing in pain. You just got your but handed to you by me. who`s the girl, who`s the girl, Gloated Tammy during a victory ,ha,ha,ha your are ha,ha,ha, Squeak Zipper in Laughter after watching Monterey Jack loss to Monterey Jack could protest of being laugh at a big explosion shook the gym.**

**The 3 rangers race out into the hall and saw Dale and Gadget walk out of her workshop cover in black smudge marks with a trail of smoke leaking out above them.**

**Dale,Gadget are you guys alright asked? Tammy with with concern in her voice. Yeah were just fine Tammy .But always rember this Tammy never compress more the 1/8 of a ounce of nitroglycerin mix with vinger and gunpowder when making your own rocket I`m hungry Reply Gadget walking towards the kitchen. What do she mean by that asked? a puzzle Tammy . **

**Trust me when she likes this it`s best to play video games said dale as he grab tammy hand**

**But,but,but was the only words she could say while being drag off by Dale.**

**While the others at ranger h.q. Chip and Foxgolve was at the police percent on the floor between the desk`s of officer mundane and officer calhune looking for new cases the team could work on.**

**We `ve been here all morning Chip and thre still no cases we might as well head home for lunch Suggested Foxglove. Prehaps your right foxglove let`s give it ten more minutes then we`ll head home reply Chip. Why leave we you could join me for lunch. Spoke a unfamiliar voice. Foxglove and chip slowly turn around and their eyes met to furry brown poles . Up her hun said the uknown voice with a latin accent. Foxglove and Chip slowly raised their heads and saw a female cat with emrald green eyes and a pink nose with a police badge hanging around her fluffy brown neck. **

**Thanks for the invite but no thanks ms umm. Sassy por favour said sassy interrupting chip. Well we got to go now breakfor it Foxglove said Chip fleeing for his life. no se ejecutan you get all tough and stringy that way said sassy chaseing after them. Since when did they get a cat asked Foxglove? asked as she grab Chip buy his shoulders and lifted him up with her. Probably yesterday afternoon after Monterey almost go us capture by stealing Captian Sponeli grill cheese sandwhich reply Chip.**

**Hold on tight and close your eyes Chip I got a idea. Said Foxglove turnnlng around in ln mld flight and faceing Sassy. Lighttar blindshun gato eyeka. With those words Foxglove eyes glow and a flash of light burst out from her eyes causing sassy to go ojos puedo ver el `t Spoke sassy as she crash into a wall. Good work Foxglove said Chip congregating Chip but the only problem this spell it leaves me blind for 15 minutesans and if I use my echo someone might see us. Explian Foxglove.**

**No problem Foxglove I can see a air vent on the floor we can use just land right here and l`ll lead you to it. Reply Chip. Ok chip said Foxglove landing them on to floor slowly. Just wait until we get home i`m going to give monterey jack a piece of my mind Said Chip in a angry voice.**

**While Chip and and Foxglove head home thourgh the air vents. A plane from Japan had landed from at jfk airport. Scurrying down from the left landing gear was a female white and brown mouse with long unkept hair and dress in a torn and tattered kimono.**

**At last I made it to New York now all I got to do is find Central park and the Rescue Rangers or all is lost spoke the mysterious mouse as she ran across the landing strip and into a parking lot. Mean while back Chip and Foxglove had just enter ranger h.q.**

**So any new cases Chip? asked Tammy. No but they got a new cat said Chip looking at monterey Jack. Why on earth would they need a cat for asked? monterey Jack. While scratching his head. **

**Are you kidding us. Shouted the rested of the rangers in unison. Oh sure jump on me like a pack of dingo `s. Just because I get cheese craving`s every now and then Pouted. Monterey Jack.**

**Foxy can I talk to you privately. Asked sure cutie we can talk in the Foxglove. That reminds me I would like to speak to you privately as well in your workshop gadget. Said Chip walking towards her. **

**Sure thing chip and you can help test my glue Gadget. What do you suppose thats all about Monty? Asked Tammy. I have no idea Monterey jack .**

**Inside the kitchen Dale And Foxglove is sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and talking.**

**Foxy I know 3 months is not a long time to get to know a beautiful person such as your self ,but I really like you and want to go out on a date with just the two of dale nervously.**

**Of course I will dale .To be honest I thought you just wanted to be friends why I evan started to grow my hair out in hopeing you like me more **

**Spoke Foxglove of with excitement. Foxy I liked you when your hair was short. Said Dale passionately kissing her on the lips.**

**While Dale and Foxglove was kissing was having their own conversation. **

**Golly Chip was it necessary to lock the doors and windows? Asked Gadget. Trust me Gadget it is necessary. Gadget we known each other for a year and a half and I think your a very beautiful mouse so will you go out a date with just the two of us? Asked Chip blushing Chip I would love to. Said Gadget hugging him tightly causing Chip face to blush evan more. **


End file.
